bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Enderlain
The House of Enderlain is an ancient family that hails from The Bite and rules over the lands within the Viscounty of Lunargrove. The Enderlain's are known for their archers, ebon hair and deep ties to the Wickers. As of recently, the House of Enderlain has risen past their status as Baronets, making Leria Enderlain the first Viscountess of Lunargrove. Among their most prized heirlooms is the longsword, Fjordscar. Ernst, the son of Leria Enderlain and Alastar Woodcourt is the current heir of the house. History Here lies the events involving the House of Enderlain from its founding to the present date. Founding and Rebellion The House of Enderlain was a cadet branch of the House of Ebonhollow by way of a Bastard, created in the days of yore with the sole purpose of spreading the House of Ebonhollow's influence east, into the forested lands of The Bite, away their coastal home. For a time, this plan worked. For generations the Enderlain family expanded east and built a semi-large Garrison which would serve as their seat of power known as Fort Cellian, a place for their house to grow and the House of Ebonhollow to operate with ease. However, peace would not last between these two houses. Abuse from the Ebonhollow family created tension between them, and eventually, war. With little troops of their own, the House of Enderlain sought aid from other Noble Houses of The Bite to end the rule of the Ebonholllows, though receivied little in responce. However, aid did come from an unlikely source. The '''House of Maryn. '''The Noble house of Maryn who were seated in the forests of the Bite, bordering Fort Cellian existed as allies to the Enderlain's, despite their distaste of the location of Fort Cellian and agreed to help the Enderlain's - for a price. They would help them retake the Barony of Ebonhollow, but in return, the Enderlain's would be forced to surrender Fort Cellian to the Noble House of Maryn and remove all forces from the forest-lands of the Bite. With little other option, the Enderlains agreed. Now with the forces of Enderlain and the House of Maryn at their backs, the hour to march on Ebonhollow drew near. What followed was no siege on Seabreeze itself, but rather a battle on their borders. Lord Luther Ebonhollow led the defenses of Ebonhollow while Lord Kristen Enderlain led the attack with each side effectively repelling the other for some time. The battle lasted for twelve hours, each putting up a different type of defense: The forces of Enderlain and Maryn had skilled rangers and footmen, while the forces of Ebonhollow had Magi of great skill. A duel between the Enderlain and Ebonhollow Lords went on for almost the entire battle, only ending when Kristen disabled the Lord Luther by shattering his blade, Fjordscar, and killing him. When Lord Luther fell dead however, the remaining forces of Ebonhollow surrendered and joined the Enderlain forces in taking the town of Seabreeze and slaughtering the remaining Ebonhollow family - all but one, anways. Gwen Ebonhollow, a young women and last member of the House of Ebonhollow, was wed to Lord Kristen to merg their two houses again and give Kristen's children a legitimate claim to Ebonhollow. From this point on, the House of Maryn and Enderlain existed as great allies, aiding each other when aid was required. The Enderlain's, kept to their promise and never expanded into the forest lands of The Bite, and the Maryn's, supplied the Enderlain's with troops when their own weren't capable. Their alliance went as far as the Maryn's and Enderlain's intermarrying at some point in time. The fall of House Cobalstant Under Lord Edric, the Enderlain's had entered an era of peace and prosperity. Despite their generally isolated nature, a great amount of wealth began to pour into the houses coffers with the construction of a port and ships. At the height of their power, they had two combat-capable ships and a sizable millitary. During the end of the Second War, Lord Balfred Cobalstant and the rest of his house were slaughtered during a revolt in the city of Bannhurst. While this event led to chaos for some, it only freed the Enderlain's from the shadow of their liege and allowed the house to truly shine. Quick to support the rise of the Grayblades, Lord Edric offered vassalage to the new lords and assured that House Enderlain continued to prosper through this shift of power. Their gamble payed off, though was short-lived. Coming of the Seventh Skull Following the end of the Second War, rise of the Grayblades and the isolation of Gilneas, a group of Lordaeronian deserters turned bandit became trapped behind the wall. Originally just harassing small towns such as Emberstone Villiage, the Seventh Skull sought to grip the Gilneas' economy under its fist. Laying siege to several towns across the Ashen Coast, it was not long before they turned their attention to Seabreeze. Even at their height of power, the forces of Enderlain were not prepared for a surprise attack by the Seventh Skull. In the middle of the night, a fire was started at Besterlint Manor that claimed the lives of many of the workers. Fearing for the safety of his family, Lord Edric sent his children and wife south to Gilneas City while he remained in Ebonhollow - hoping to repair what damages had been done to their home. With his family south, Edric began to restore his ancient lands, though never succeeded to return Ebonhollow to its former glory. Death of Darkoak and curse of the Worgen While on a visit to Gilneas city to see his son and sole heir, Galin Darkoak, Lord Balaforth Darkoak was slain, alongside his son, by Berenal Grayblade, the heir to House Grayblade. He was later arrested, though soon released on the grounds he was framed. With no other Grayblade heirs alive, the lands of the Bannhurst, Cobal's Gold and Karnsburg found themselves once again under the name of House Grayblade, though it didn't last long. While the young Grayblade lord left minor lords to rule in his stead, the Worgen Curse began to sweep through the kingdom. Though the Ashen Coast was, for the most part, uneffected, it was not long before groups of these Wolfmen began to appear in the sprawling forests of the Bite. Lord Edric who had previously sent his family to Gilneas City, had them return to the rebuilt Seabreeze - all but one who had left to aid the rest of the struggling kingdom - before closing the gates into Seabreeze and shuting out the rest of his kin, something which hadn't been done in several hundred years. Not long after, Gilneas City fell to the worgen and the people of the Ashen Coast destroyed the bridge which connected the Ashen Coast to the rest of their kingdom. Arrival of the Horde. While the rest of Gilneas suffered under the attack of the Forsaken, it was not until the arrival of the Orc's that the Ashen Coast truly suffered. During this time, Karnsburg, Rosefield, Cobal's Hold and Brandon's Stead were put to the torch by the Horde. The people of Gregor's Crossing put up a fight against the Orcs, and were even able to provide an evacuation route for families seeking to leave the Ashen Coast. The town was in the end however, adandoned when evacuations reached their end. Even with the aid of the Kaldorei, the Ashen Coast was falling. Lord Edric led the forces of Ebonhollow to repel the Orcish invaders who set their eyes on their lands, but in the end were forced back themselves. James and Christoper Enderlain, both of Lord Edric's sons were slain and the Lord himself was mortally wounded. Fearing for his family and people, Edric had his daughters and a number of his people placed on the ships in Seabreeze's port and leave for the Kaldorei capitol. What ensued was a complete slaughter. Seabreeze was set aflame, Besterlint Manor was torn down and what remained of the people - along with Lord Edric - were brutally murdered. By the end of the siege, the Greyfield's were almost completely wiped out save for a single women. It was then that the remaining members of Greyfield and Gregor followed the returned Berenal Grayblade and cast their lot with the Blades of Greymane who operated out Gregor's Crossing. The Enderlain's were thought to be wiped out and for a time, were entirely forgotten. The Return After the fall of Gilneas, many believed the Enderlain's to be dead. One of the ships transporting Alisa - the eldest Enderlain daughter - went missing in a storm. She and its crew are belived to be dead. The ship transporting Leria and Yvette however, made it to the Kaldorei capitol with what little gold they could collect before leaving their home. However in a sad turn of events, the aging Lady Aris died to sickness a mere two weeks after landing in Kalimdor. For a time, the Enderlain's had given up on reclaiming their home. There was little they could do - their wealth was gone, their armies were slaughtered and the rest of Gilneas lay in ruins. However, after the Siege of Orgimmar and an extended period of time to collect a sum of gold and hire mercenaries in place of the Ebonhollow guards, Leria and her younger sister Yvette set out to restore their homeland. Having arrived in the heat of the Second Range Rebellion, the Enderlain's made no moves to make themselves known - instead choosing to begin reconstruction efforts in Ebonhollow and wait until the last hours of the Rebellion before reaching out to the Duke and making him aware of the Enderlain's return. Shortly after, Leria Enderlain was made the Baroness of Ebonhollow who currently seeks to revitalize her family name and return the lands of Ebonhollow to its former glory. Fjordscar, Blade of Enderlain WIP Traits The Enderlain's are extremely loyal and honorable people known for their black hair, blue-grey eyes and faith in the Old Ways. More then once has the family married into Wickers and it is not uncommon for many of them to know to speak Galui - a prime example being the Leria Enderlain. Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Houses and Clans Category:House of Enderlain Category:Gilneas Peerage